I Can't Sleep
by ahorn7987
Summary: Just a bit of Morrilla fluffy angst. I thought some people may need it after the things going on lately. Hope you guys enjoy it. All mistakes are mine! I do not own any characters or song lyrics. Nothing is my own except the feels and basic story line!


They had been having arguments more frequently as of late. She guesses she could have been a little more sympathetic that night. Most of the time, Jen really only cared about making sure she wasn't the one left heartbroken. So when Lana voiced her concerns about getting so close to Rose, Jen told her she was being crazy and that she had nothing to worry about.

"I just get jealous. You can post pictures with her, you even tag your all's ship name in them. You and I can't post anything because of my stupid contract and I'm afraid," Lana had cried into the phone one night after filming.

"Lana you know that she and I are just friend's. Besides, it's not like you pay attention to my feelings when you're posting stuff with that oaf. Regardless of the arrangement we have, that shit hurts. My feelings don't matter though. You know…I gotta go. Rose wants to try out this wine bar tonight, and I just need to decompress after this week", and with that Jen hung up the phone.

"That didn't sound like a very pleasant conversation, love." Rose looked up from her phone with concern written on her face for her friend. Though if she were really being honest, she wouldn't mind seeing where she and Jen could really go if Lana weren't in the picture. More than anything though, Rose just wanted her friend's happiness.

"She can do whatever she wants with Fred, and I am not even able to have friends. I don't get it. Whatever. Let's just go in and have some drinks."

Four glasses of wine later, Jen had forgotten all about her fight with Lana earlier. Rose was such a good friend to her ensuring she kept her laughing all night. It made her get a little sappy, and she decided to post another picture of them together. _Always the best girls nights with this one,_ was her caption. It wasn't a bad idea in the moment….until she woke up the next morning and realized how insensitive that had been. Fuck. She had to get to set.

The minute Jen got to set she ran to Lana's trailer, but the brunette wasn't there. Jen heard soft music playing in the background and went to check it out. Lana had left her phone in there. That was weird. She picked it up and punched in Lana's security code. Immediately, the picture of her and Rose popped up on the screen. She double clicked the home button and found Spotify playing the same song over and over. That's weird. Jen didn't know Lana liked country music. It was a song by Clay Walker. She quickly pulled her phone out and googled the lyrics. While she was reading them, the door to the trailer flew open with Lana dressed in full Evil Queen regalia.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing in my trailer clearly going through my phone?!", she yelled still not completely out of her character yet.

"Shit. Lana I'm sorry! I had too much wine last night, and I didn't think. I'm so sorry."

"GET OUT! I mean it Jen. GET OUT OF MY TRAILER! Do not text me. Do not call me. Don't even look at me unless we have a scene together."

For weeks Lana wouldn't talk to her. She had enough. Jen looked up the chords to that country song she had heard playing in Lana's trailer that day, and began practicing it on her guitar. Once she got the chord progression down, she played it while singing through the lyrics. It took her a few hours, but once she felt like she had it perfected she got on her email to look at set times for Lana. She had an hour to get ready and get to set in time to be in Lana's trailer right before her filming ended for the night. She quickly did a few waves in her hair, put some light makeup on, grabbed her guitar and left the house.

Parking away from set, she hurried to Lana's trailer and waited listening for her to start heading toward the door. When she heard her come up the stairs, she picked her guitar up and started the song.

"I've been up all night long

Just waitin on the sun

I've given up, damn the dawn

It ain't ever gonna come

Something's wrong, as long as you're gone"

"How did you know this was one of my favorite songs?", Lana said with tears in her eyes.

"I heard it that day you found me in here and kicked me out. I haven't been able to function since our fight. I love you Lana. I'm sorry I was so insensitive that night I posted that photo with Rose. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you though, if you'll let me. You have to know though, no matter what I post with Rose, she isn't you. I don't spend hours learning songs for her to surprise her in her trailer with."

"You can start making it up to me by playing that song some more. Your voice is even better to listen to than Clay's", Lana chuckled eyes glistening. She quickly moved to be closer to Jen and guided her to sit down on the couch.

"I'm not gonna sleep til I touch your face  
Baby not a wink I could go for days  
If you ever needed to see me down on my knees  
Take a look at me, baby I can't sleep  
Remember when you said you wouldn't last  
I couldn't swallow my pride  
Whoa it's sinkin' in, baby losin' you has  
Finally opened my eyes  
I'm wide awake, as long as it takes",

Jen was singing as tears streamed down her face realizing just how much this song meant to her now, and that she truly had felt this way for the past few weeks without Lana. She sat the guitar down because she couldn't stand it anymore. Wet tear streaked faces be damned. She grabbed Lana's face in her hands and kissed her. All her feelings she had been keeping of just how in love she was, she conveyed in her kiss. It left Lana breathless.

"I love you, Jen."

"I love you too babe."


End file.
